reddit_hpfffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Felicitations/Structure proposal
Hello all! I'm excited about this. So, I've been thinking about the best way to structure this thing, and here's what I'm thinking... My general outline I. Every story has its own page. These pages will contain summaries, ratings, and other information directly provided by the author, plus any pertinent information that is mostly or totally objective (like violence warnings or completion status). These pages will have some kind of outside rating widget or poll (unsure exactly what that'd look like) which would allow readers to rate the story out of five stars or whatever. Readers would leave their reviews in the comment section. II. Stories will be placed into categories. A few category possibilities: : 1. By rating (G/PG/T/M, or whatever rating system works best) : 2. By pairing : 3. By genre : 4. By number of comments and/or star rating : 5. By era (Founders, Marauders, etc.) : 6. Miscellaneous categories that are popular and/or significant (canon compliancy, AUs, time travel, etc.) : 7. By author III. Category pages will contain /r/HPFanfiction's "top" recommendations. These might be decided through popular vote, through star ratings, through number of comments, or through some other method. These lists will contain links to the story pages where people can read reviews in the comments. IV. Users can create their own lists of personal favorites. These could be user blogs or they could be pages in their own right. That's all I've got so far. There are some bits that obviously need adjustment (like the integration of user lists) and so I welcome any ideas, questions, criticism, etc. I'm eager to see this thing up and running! Category map (working) 1. By quality/popularity (Category:???) : a. Featured : b. Good : c. Uncategorized 2. By pairing (Category:Pairings) : a. Popular pairings, then add less popular pairings as needed. Possible conventions: ::: i. Harry/Hermione, Harry/Draco (my vote) ::: ii. H/Hr, H/D ::: iii. HP/HG, HP/DM ::: iv. HPHG, HPDM ::: v. Harmony, Drarry : b. Slash : c. Het : d. Multi : e. Miscellaneous : f. Shipless 3. By genre (Category:Genre) : a. Romance : b. Humor/Humour : c. Angst : d. Drama : e. Horror : f. Action/Adventure : g. Hurt/Comfort : h. Parody : i. Mystery/Suspense : j. (any others...?) 4. By era (Category:Era) : a. Founders : b. Marauders : c. Hogwarts-era : d. Next Gen : e. Other : f. (any others...?) 5. By rating (Category:Rating) : a. MA : b. M : c. T : d. K+ : e. K : f. Unrated/Unknown 6. By main character (Category:Main Characters) (perhaps keep this limited to very common main characters only, then lump the rest into “other” or add new ones if they get super popular...) : a. Harry : b. Ron : c. Hermione : d. Snape : e. Draco : f. Ginny : g. Neville : h. Luna : i. Voldemort : j. Other canon : k. OC 7. By length (Category:Story Length) (word count would need to be specified, but anyway) : a. One-shot : b. Novella : c. Novel : d. Epic 8. By author Category:Blog posts